


Come in, come in

by beedekka



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedekka/pseuds/beedekka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by 'The Darkest One' by The Tragically Hip (which is the music video the TPBs appear in.  Find it <a href="http://youtu.be/s_DR45Mtrsg">here</a> on YouTube).  It occurred to me that the lyrics are pretty appropriate for the pairing.   </p><p>Julian invites Ricky into his trailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come in, come in

_Oh fuck,_ there was no way other people weren’t hearing the sounds he was making right now, fucking gasping hitching no-words nearly coming noises… If he could’ve concentrated on anything other than how Ricky’s cock felt inside him, maybe he could’ve shut his mouth a little bit, but it wasn’t fuckin’ happening – all he could do was jerk himself desperately with the hand his drink should have been in and clamp his eyes shut as waves of heat rolled over him, getting faster and stronger. Then there was a split-second’s pause of feeling his insides coiled up impossibly tight, before everything turned lights and colours and he was coming like a fucking freight train, waking up the whole fuckin’ park.

When his breathing had calmed down and he started to pay attention to Ricky again, he realised they’d come together. _Huh._ Was that the first time? 

“Whoo, yeah!” Ricky whooped, apparently unbothered that Julian had missed his feat of timing. “That was a hot one, man. Holy fuck.” He sounded elated; it was a good sound.

Their skin was burning and dripping with sweat everywhere they still touched, and Julian could feel Ricky’s fingers sliding messily over his stomach, rubbing in the frankly embarrassing amount of come he’d shot all over himself, like he enjoyed the sensation of it. _Dirty fucking pig,_ he wanted to tell him. Ricky never seemed to have one second of feeling self-conscious or filthy about sex. He just got right in there and touched and tasted, then he’d wipe his hands half-assedly on the sheets and spend the next ten minutes blithely transferring spunk and lube and god knows whatever else onto everything he picked up.

Ricky rocked a little on his knees, the slide of his softening cock sending tiny shudders up Julian’s spine and confusing his exhausted body. Ricky’s eyes were heavy-lidded, staring down at him in that darker shade of blue Julian envied, and he wondered what he was thinking. It turned out to be, “Shit, Julian, I need a fucking drink after that.”

He needed one too, and a cigarette, and oxygen… maybe valium, although his body was doing a good job of acting slow and numb and glowing on its own. There was a pause as Ricky evidently expected him to vocalise a response, but Julian was happy to just lie there, looking up at him like the end of a gonzo flick J-Roc wouldn’t have the aptitude to make.

“Haha, you okay, buddy? I break you?” Ricky was pulling out now, but still meeting his gaze, wolfish, eyebrow raised. “I’m the one with the fucky heart here, right?”

Julian swallowed and tried to give him a ‘look’. “Fuck off crowing just ‘cause you can use your dick right.”

“Yeah, and you fucking love it!” Ricky flicked the rubber away to get lost on the floor somewhere, and Julian winced. “You ask to switch when you want to be fucked senseless – we both know it – so don’t say you didn’t see it coming.”

Well, yeah, that is what he did: ask Ricky to top when he wanted to really lose it, really get the shit fucked out of him. It didn’t happen often, but it seemed like they were both happy keeping it that way; making it something out of the ordinary.

“Guess I’m mixing the drinks, then,” Ricky said. “Where’d you leave the bottle?” He was already backing from between Julian’s legs, leaning clumsily on his knee and nearly falling off the edge of the mattress.

“Look out,” Julian told him, half-reaching out to steady him but too far away to get there. “It’s by the sink, or on the table in the front.”

“Right.”

Ricky shuffled out and Julian lay back and listened to him moving about the trailer. There was the familiar flick of a lighter, the glassy clatter of bottles hitting up against each other, then the hiss of the coke and the clink of his ice.

“You wanna roll up?” Ricky’s voice was muffled, speaking around his smoke.

“Nah. You can. I’m fucked already.”

“I know – I was right there.”

Julian laughed. People thought Ricky was slow, but he was the sharpest joker he knew.

“Hey, you coulda closed the drapes before we went into the bedroom, y’know. Just realised I’m walking around out here with my dick out and the light on an’ they’re wide open.”

 _That’s different to usual, how?_ “Give the crew a wave. Or Lahey, or whoever the hell else is probably out there filming through them,” Julian called. He heard Ricky laugh then, a quiet chuckle that said they both knew all too well what a fishbowl their lives were.

When Ricky came back in he flopped down next to Julian on the bed and put the cold glass straight down on his exposed chest, balancing it awkwardly on the terrain of his muscles and making him gasp. “Shit, you fucker!”

Ricky grinned and settled back against the pillow and the wall. “I love you’re still in the same position I fuckin’ left you, by the way. Are you sure I didn’t bust something making you cum like that?”

Julian did get motivated to move then, taking hold of the glass and sitting up to drink from it. “You’re setting yourself up for sexual torture you can’t even imagine, next time we do this.”

“Bring it on. That’s what I _want_ to hear.”

“Fuckin’ pervert.”

They smoked and drank in silence for a few minutes, until Julian’s glass was empty and Ricky’s joint was getting to the roach, and the smoke hung in the air over the bed in a comfortable haze.

“You want another, or are you gonna sleep?”

Julian looked at the empty glass and wondered what the time was. They both had a lot of shit to do tomorrow. “I’m sleeping,” he decided. “Are you staying?”

Ricky stubbed out the smoke in the ashtray on the night table. “Yeah, I’m stayin’.”

 

 _It's warm and it's safe here._

 

-fin.


End file.
